Arrow Point
by Meethrill
Summary: A girl is transferred over to Middle Earth. Basically I was just thinking about it and wrote it down. Chapter ten is now up!! so is eight, lol. Enjoy, and please r/r. ^_^
1. Rivendell, you say?

((I'm back! Thanks you to those of you who reviewed!! I appreciate it!! Please remember that I'm pretty new at this whole thing, ok? Also, I'll be writing the continuing chapter one after the other, making sure to post them with very few long waits, if avoidable. Please r/r and Please, if you have anything to say, anything at all, I love questions.  
  
Also, thank you to those who gave me reviews!!! Hint; please review after each story chapter, and I will write more chapters quicker. Well. okay, enough of my talk. On with the story!!))  
  
"Are you Legolas?" She asked, her voice quavered slightly, evidently nervous. "Who is asking?" He countered, and she smiled inwardly to this. He was evidently not one to fall for that game.  
  
"I'm Jessica, but I'm not really from around here, wherever here is." She looked around some, but as far as she could see, there were trees, and a lot of them, at that. To her, it looked as though she was now in one of her dreams. Or she had been drugged very heavily. but then again, she'd only seen Legolas once before as well.  
  
It had been from the poster to the movie Lord of the Rings. She hadn't seen the movie, however. Perhaps only one of the few who hadn't while her friends chattered away about it, quite literally, for hours on end, and had banished talk of either the movie, or book, from her room unless they wanted her to read the books instead of gabbing about them. She had been quite annoyed to find a pile of books on her bed the following day, everything that J.R.R. Tolkein had ever written on Middle Earth had been put on her bed.  
  
"You are in Rivendel forest." He informed her. She began wishing she had a flashlight so that she could see his face to be certain, as he still had not told her who he was, though she had her suspicions.  
  
"Rivendel?" Now, Where had she heard of that.? She frowned mentally, realizing that she wasn't going to remember anytime soon. She heard him sigh and shake his head. "Come with me."  
  
She followed him, glad that it was a full moon, or she may not have been able to follow him at all. 'Rivendel, huh?' She though as she walked, looking to him, and noting how much noisier she was. Although she was trying to be quiet, she was betting that her Nike airs wouldn't really walk on air.  
  
He seemed to, however, as he made so little noise that she could scarcely hear him. Suddenly she walked smack into a low branch, and gasped in surprise and light pain as she took a step back, and went under the branch instead. "Damned branch." She muttered, holding her nose momentarily before letting go. She sighed. After all, what good would it do her to walk into it yet again?  
  
"Are you injured?" Came his soft voice, although it sounded like he had expected her to say no and whine about the mean ol' tree branch, it also sounded slightly concerned. Jessica shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. And you, mister silent foot?" She joked, smiling slightly. He laughed. "I am fine. "  
  
After awhile, She couldn't believe how far she must have been from home. The stars were different, and only a few were recognizable to her. Soon, however, they reached Rivendel, and it was the most beautiful place that she had ever seen, though she had not even seen the inside yet. Its beauty was something to behold.  
  
"I wish Gimli could see this," Jessica whispered. Legolas looked to Jessica, looking perplexed. She frowned. Had she said something wrong? "Who is this Gimli you speak of?" He asked. Ah. Maybe he knew a person named Gimli that he didn't like. That would explain it. "Oh, a friend of mine."  
  
"Is he a Dwarf?" Jessica frowned at him. "No, what's a dwarf?" He shook his head again. "You will have to see Lord Elrond as soon as we are within its walls." Jessica grew nervous. He made it sound like she was going to be in very big trouble, though she wondered why.  
  
Once they had reached the inside of the building, he led her to Lord Elronds room. She was suddenly face to face with him. Or at least, another pointy-eared elf that looked like he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed. 'Whoa, whoa. Down, boy, down.' She thought, looking to the grumpy elf.  
  
He looked to Legolas. "Legolas, who is this Lady?" Legolas looked to me, I looked back. What was he expecting me to do? I looked to Lord Elrond. "I'm Jessica, I'm not sure how I got here or anything, I just was sleeping in my tree, and suddenly, I wake up to Legolas pointing his arrow at my head, and I'm brought here. That's basically all that I know."  
  
((Will Jessica get in trouble? What will happen? What do you think? Pleas Review and tell me what you think may happen. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far!!! I love you!!! LOL)) 


	2. If it happened Once

((Sadly, I do not own and of this material. Please read and review! I'll not write another word otherwise!! :: gives a big grin.:: ))  
  
Her favorite thing to do when she had been little was to climb trees. She had always been fascinated by how she had been able to see so much further then when she was on the ground. Often, she would lie in them, and sleep. As she did now, her tired eyes drooping gently, but not closing just yet.  
  
She lifted her hand and looked at the simple, silver ring that she wore upon her finger, and marveled at how it glinted and shone for her. She loved her ring, as it, unlike so many others, carried a sense of home in its warm silver metal.  
  
It also carried a sense of family, of the past. It had been her grandmother's ring, and she now wore it on her finger. Her grandma had died, and had passed it on to her aunt, which had given it to her as a gift.  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the pure smell of the crisp spring air, and the soft, wonderful feeling of being alone lulled her until she fell fast asleep, her tired hazel green eyes closed, letting loose her dreams.  
  
  
  
When she reopened her eyes, she was staring up at a glint of silver, along that, shone two green eyes, around a dark shape in front of her. It was so dark at first that all that she saw was a dark outline, and she wondered how he could even see.  
  
She moved to sit up, and felt the arrow touch lightly against her forehead. She froze, not wanting any injury. She looked up, trying to define who he was and what he wore... perhaps it was merely her brother's friend, playing yet another of his evil little tricks on her. She groaned. "I hate being in this position, can I please get up?" Jessica asked, frowning at the man.  
  
"You may stand. But do not try to run."  
  
This was not how her brother's friend talked. This voice was different. Cautiously, she stood, watching him. Somehow, she believed he'd kill her, or at least, the very least, wound her if she startled him. She started by moving slowly, trying to tell him she was harmless. Jessica looked at the long bow he had, and the sharp arrow in it, still ready, but now pointed downward, at the ground. Perhaps he didn't think she was a threat.  
  
She hoped so.  
  
She looked around, and knew that she was nowhere that she knew. The air smelled different. And it seemed far too quiet. That and the darkness was a clean giveaway, unless the whole area had had a black out.  
  
She noticed that this man's bow and arrow set was really very primitive compared to some that she'd seen. Although it wasn't to her, she knew others who would beg to differ. No pun intended. His bow was graceful, as was he, and she paused when the moon again showed through.  
  
He had shimmering golden hair and pale features, and she suddenly realized his clothes were from something like an old movie, but better. He was beautiful, in the whole sense of the word. He had oddly shaped ears, though. And then, she remembered where she'd seen him.  
  
Jessica nearly fell over. She breathed in, and he looked puzzled at her. Could he be? Was he?  
  
((please stay tuned! That is only the very beginning, folks!! Please r/r, ok? ^_^")) 


	3. Around the corner

((Please forgive me for taking so long to write the third chapter!! I was pretty busy and things got in my way. If you're an author, too, then you may understand. If your not, you should try it sometime. ^_^"  
  
: She smiles to everyone reading this. : ANYWAY. Lord of the Rings doesn't not belong to me, and please REVIEW. Lol. Now. back to the story, eh?)) //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Elrond didn't look so angry after what I told him. No, he looked more confused than anything else.  
  
He paused before he spoke, then, "Jessica, you may stay in Rivendell, but expect me to call on you later so that we may discuss this later. Legolas," he said, looking to the other Elf, "Please bring her to a room, after she changes, maybe you can show her around."  
  
Jessica liked the idea, but. "Lord Elrond? I'm not very partial to dresses, I was wondering if I could wear Male clothing instead."  
  
Elrond blinked like water had been splashed in his eyes. Then he seemed to decide. 'God, I hope I didn't piss him off,' Jessica thought. He nodded. "Fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I've pressing matters at hand. Good day to you."  
  
Legolas lead her from Lord Elronds chambers, and then she noticed a smile tugging on his lips. " What's funny?"  
  
Legolas glanced to her, letting the smile come. "It is quite rare for the females here to ask to wear males clothing. I think that you may have startled Lord Elrond when you asked him if you could do so."  
  
Jessica smiled. Yeah, she'd guessed as much. Of course, it was one of those things, she supposed. She wondered how the other Elves would react.  
  
"Why not? Not 'proper' enough to wear 'males' clothing? It's only cloth," Jessica replied, shrugging. She saw him nod, and stop, opening a door. Jessica could scarcely believe her eyes. Inside of the room, she noted as she walked in, was a huge, white bed with a blanket on it, decorated lightly with gold thread and silver and green patterns that turned into leaves as she learned later.  
  
She looked to the walls, which were expertly white but had the sense of actual space in the room with a faint forest background in the walls paintings, and an ornate dresser with a truly matching mirror up top of it. Of course, she looked to the windows, and quickly became confused.  
  
She went over and ran her hand over the soft as silk blanket and gazed at the vines on the wall in slight confusion.  
  
"Aren't the vines supposed to be outside?" she asked, motioning to the vines coming through the glass and climbed the walls gracefully.  
  
Legolas only smiled. "Not all of them. If you look close enough, you may notice they come through the window. I'll get you some clean clothes. Please stay here until I get back." With that, he turned and left.  
  
She could scarcely believe how beautiful the place was. She found a comb and undid the braid in her hair before combing it. When she finally got to comb her hair out, she smiled. Her hair now glittered like molten gold.  
  
In a few more minutes, Legolas entered, and placed the clothes on her bed. He then looked to her. "When you've finished, come out and I will show you around." He left, and she got into the new clothes that she'd been given. At five foot ten, she was surprised at how easily she fit the clothes. Or rather, how well the clothes fit her.  
  
She looked into the mirror, and was very taken with what she saw. Even her new shoes were comfortable. When she finally came out, she found Legolas talking to a small person with curly brown hair and very hairy feet. She found herself repelled from the feet, but if that was the worst he had, she could get over it. Legolas looked up, noticing her at last.  
  
"Well, Jessica, he said, finally saying something. "You look very nice in your new clothes. This is Frodo. He is visiting for a while. I thought you might like to meet him."  
  
She smiled. Thoughtful of him, she thought, and nodded a greeting to Frodo.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Frodo. Where are you from?"  
  
"The Shire. It's a bit hidden away I'm afraid."  
  
"The shire? I don't think I've ever heard of it before, aside from my friends talking about it every so often."  
  
They talked that way for almost an hour. And while he was nice, she found herself thinking to Elrond for a moment. She laughed inwardly. She was slightly bored already. Of course, she was used to the "modern" world. Where phones, Televisions and Computers reigned supreme. She wondered what Gimli, a friend of hers, would take of this place, and laughed outwardly. He would SO flip out.  
  
Jessica rounded the corner, and had to stop herself from tumbling over her own feet in disbelief. He was short, and squat, with a graying beard and was talking impatiently to a smiling Legolas. 'What is that?' I wondered to myself. Suddenly, Legolas looked my direction.  
  
"Ah! Jessica. You were just whom I wanted to talk to!" Legolas replied, and then hastily, "I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. He's a dwarf." I nodded politely at Gimli, looking to him as I did. "How's it going, Gimli? Is Legolas boring you with speeches?" I teased, and smiled to them both. Though inwardly I thought that this was a bad way for him to introduce me.  
  
Legolas looked as though he were about to object, but seemed to figure out that I was playing with him. Gimli smiled wryly, and nodded. "It is good that not everyone is affected by the fact that Legolas is an elf. It's a pleasure to meet you." Though I saw his eyes sweep over my clothing. He looked as though he was wondering what sex I might be, or if I was insane or not.  
  
I frowned at this. Legolas then broke the silence by dismissing himself. I blanched lightly. He was a very rude elf, leaving his company with yet another of his company. He gave a light clap on my shoulder as he left saying, "do not worry, Lady Jessica. I will be back; I have something that I must attend. Excuse me, please."  
  
I shrugged mentally. I ended up looking to Gimli, and shrugged, smiling. "Elves, eh? Well, Gimli, want to go anywhere to talk? Or are you busy as well?"  
  
"I am not busy. I would like to talk to one so different. I mean that in not a bad way, lady Jessica, but as a compliment. Tell me, first though, why are you wearing male Elves clothing, if you do not mind my asking, that is."  
  
I nodded and began to explain as we walked down some corridors. We spent most of the afternoon talking, and once I even asked him where he though I was from. He grew puzzled when I said I was not of this world, but a world where every female and man alike wore leggings, and only to weddings did they truly think dresses were mandatory, aside from my mother, who had worn white jeans to her wedding.  
  
Gimli laughed at this, saying that my family was indeed strange. I halfway agreed with him, but I only smiled and shook my head slightly. That was when I rounded a corner, and bashed right into someone.  
  
  
  
Please review. ^_^" Lol, I thrive on them, I know. Feed me! ^_^" So, please tell me what you think! I'll be posting every day or two, don't worry, I'm usually pretty good about it. ^_~" :: Winks.:: 


	4. The Trick about Men

((Hello everybody!!! How are you all? I'm doing great so far, and I'm sorry it's taken so bloody long to update. _ But that's how it is. I've been busy chiseling out from my Writers block. Unfortunately, the block is still existent, but not for long!!! - Breaks block.- See? Ok, now on to the story, and please review. ^_^"))  
  
Jessica rounded the corner and ran straight into a woman who wore a long, silky gown and had a few braids into her chocolate brown hair. She had a light tan on her porcelain-like skin, and she was on the ground, having fallen over from the collision, but Gimli seemed to be perfectly happy, laughing brashly behind me. Jessica stood and helped the female elf up, looking apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to run anyone down."  
  
The elf gave a soft smile, but then she noticed that the elf had noticed her attire, and looked slightly confused. Jessica looked down at herself and smiled. 'Of course.' Jessica thought, looking to the she-elf. "I am a guest here. Where I come from, Woman wear leggings all the time."  
  
"I see. It is strange to see a female in males clothing, I must say. I'm Arwen, by the way. The Daughter of Lord Elrond."  
  
"I'm Jessica." Jessica said, introducing herself as well, and feeling silly for not saying it sooner. "How is it so strange to see a female in males clothes?" I asked, curious.  
  
She shook her head and merely smiled. "It's just something that I, personally, am not used to." She said, and motioned onwards. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk, alone?" Jessica noticed the sideways glimpse that Gimli got, and shook her head.  
  
"No, I will be perfectly fine here, with Gimli. I'd like to talk to him for a bit anyway, if you don't mind." Jessica said, and with a quick, polite smile, walked ahead. Gimli followed behind, and spoke in a harsh whisper, or growl, about how unfair the Elves were to Dwarves.  
  
Jessica looked to him, curious. "Why do you two quarrel? Unless they view dwarves as evil or have reason to dislike you, I don't see why they should. Although I can tell you like to argue." Jessica said, smiling at the look on his face. She laughed inwardly at this. He was easy to tease.  
  
"What is so funny?" Gimli demanded, looking curious and annoyed at the same time, then he laughed brashly and nodded. "I see your trick. You want to know what happened before to have the elves dislike us. It won't work, because I can't tell you. But yes, we Dwarves love to argue." He admitted.  
  
Sometime that day, only an hour before dinner, Jessica was out in the garden, looking at the sky as she lay in the slightly damp grass. She sat up with her lower arms supporting her upper body, while the rest lay on the comfortable ground; her eyes glimmered in the light that was still in the sky. Why am I here? She wondered, finding no assurance in the deep blue sky that darkened with the passing of the sun. How do I belong here at all, and if I don't, why am I here? What purpose could it serve?  
  
Jessica jumped when a hand landed upon her shoulder, along with a little yelp. She turned quickly, and saw a startle and surprised Legolas staring at her. "Jessica, don't scream so loudly, please, I only wanted to tell you that Dinner is almost ready. Will you come?"  
  
Jessica had a mind to hurt Legolas, even if he was a hunk, she found herself disliking him. She was sure he felt the exact same way, but then again, he was male. Elf or not, males almost always managed to be like that.  
  
She got up and walked in the general direction of Lord Elronds house, Annoying male elf following her.  
  
  
  
((Please keep up those delicious reviews, people!::Smiles.:: Sorry, but what can I say? I love knowing that people are enjoying me stories. So, please review if you have any ideas or comments you would like to make. There's also my e-mail, SilvrWingsDragon@aol.com, if you'd like to contact me there.)) 


	5. Who are you?

((This may get interesting yet. I'm going to try and do something I've only tried once before, so bear with me and make sure to review to let me know if something is wrong or whatever. On with the story, eh? ^_^" ALSO BE AWARE that I am going from Jessica said- to I said. Yes, I know I probably shouldn't, but I can always repair it later if I get enough people complaining about it or I decide to change it.))  
  
I looked around in mild wonder at all of the elves, never having seen so many elves in my life, nor imagined.  
  
I stopped walking just as I saw a man try to dodge me, and I did the same, instinctively moving back a step. I blushed lightly as I saw who it was, forgetting his name. He had curly, deep brownish black hair that had been combed to silk perfection. He also had hazel eyes that could be very expressive, as I learned when he gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"Why are you wearing males clothing?" He asked, taking another look at my time inappropriate clothing. I sighed. It just seemed to be my day, didn't it?  
  
"I'm not really from around here. I came, basically, from another world. In that world I'm used to wearing Jeans and stuff. What you guys call Leggings." I explained, looking him over some as I spoke, thinking, 'Damn he's hot,' and met his eyes again. 'Bet he's taken, too. Why me?'  
  
"How are you from another world?" He asked doubtfully, but curiously.  
  
Explaining it was a lot harder than I had thought it would be, and the only thing he seemed to believe was when I was attacked by Orcs and saved by Legolas, who had been on his way to Rivendel to help with a journey, apparently.  
  
"So what is this journey?" I asked looking curiously at him, interested to learn of it.  
  
((~Unfortunately Jessica pays little attention to her friends when they talk about lord of the rings, but bear with me, eh?~))  
  
He only smiled and shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you any of this unless Lord Elrond bids it well to be said to you, I apologize, but that is how it is to be." He then paused and seemed to consider for a moment, and asked me, "Would you like to sit by me and Arwen during dinner?"  
  
"I'd be pleased to. Can you tell me," I began as we began walking up to a table, "Why it's up to Elrond? I mean, doesn't anybody else have any say in these kinds of matters?"  
  
"Because, he is the Lord of the Last Homely house. As he Lord of his house, he has say of what happens here. He has also called council here which is to decide upon a large fate."  
  
We sat down as we reached the table when a female elf spoke to the man who had led me to the table. "Ya naa tanya?" She asked him, and he said something else, and she nodded. I was confused.  
  
"What did you guys just say?" I asked curiously. "It isn't important, I just told her who you were in Elvish." Aragorn explained to me. I frowned at him. I looked to Mrs. Elf and raised an eyebrow at her as well.  
  
"Don't you know it's not polite to speak other languages in front of people who don't know the language that your speaking?"  
  
I received the burning end of the glare she gave me. I looked to the food and began to dish myself up some food, occasionally stopping to ask Aragorn a few questions at a time, and was surprised to learn that this Elf was, in fact, Arwen. She looked so different in the new dress that I hadn't realized who she was. Why had she asked who I was? Did she think that I was a compulsive liar and gave a different name to everyone I'd met here? I suddenly understood why Dwarves and Elves got along so badly.  
  
Elves, or at least this one, were too suspicious and expected to see and or hear things that weren't there, and or weren't true. After dinner, I found I had been so busy thinking to myself and about how Arwen was acting that I had seemed completely and totally immersed in my own world, though I remembered everything that they had said, English or not.  
  
"Did you hear what we asked you, Jessica?"  
  
I looked over to Aragorn and nodded. He had asked about where I was from and if I knew why I was here. "I don't know why I'm here and I can't really explain to you what my world is like, not accurately, anyway. I apologize. But earlier when you were talking about the hobbits. tell me, what are hobbits? You seem to think goodly of them."  
  
-~Aragorn~- Aragorn smiled lightly to himself. This girl, wherever she had come from, was a lot more observant than she had let on when he had first seen her, talking to Gimli, Son of Gloin.  
  
"Hobbits are halflings, and yes, I do think goodly of them. I brought them here. So did Arwen, when Frodo needed bringing sooner than we could give him."  
  
He took a drink of his wine before standing. Both Arwen and Jessica looked at him simultaneously.  
  
"Where are you going, Aragorn?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Just to speak with Legolas. Do not worry, I will come back soon."  
  
"Aragorn?" Jessica said, Aragorn sighed and vowed not to come back if this kept up. "Yes, Jessica?" He asked in a slightly exasperated voice.  
  
"Could you tell Legolas to please stop putting me with everyone he knows and running off the second he does so? I like his friends and all, but he's not a very good host when he doe's that."  
  
Maybe it was the please, maybe it was because he wanted to see the face Legolas made when he told him that Jessica thought that he was afraid of her, and was, in addition, being a bad host to top it off. But he walked off after giving a genuine grin and nodding, to find Legolas.  
  
-~Jessica~- I watched him go and wondered if he would really tell Legolas that. I smiled slightly at the thought of a pissed off Legolas. Now don't get me wrong, I liked him, but to an extent, he drove me crackers. I mean, last time I had seen him he'd startled me so badly that I'd practically left my skin behind!  
  
I smiled inwardly to myself, and stood, excusing myself from the now nearly silent table, and to the doors. Opening them, I stepped out, breathing in the fresh air and welcoming the soft smell of distant flowers and grass.  
  
I leaned lightly against the white, alabaster colored balcony wall, and watched as the sun sank down in the distant sky, and softened the worlds light, making the sky turn red and blue, there was purple, rouge, orange, and more colors than that. The stars began to peek through the darkening sky as she watched, and time lost all of its potency.  
  
She leaned her head back as a breath of purple wound around the darkening sunset, against the stone pillar behind her. She jumped when she heard a noise to her left, and turned to look and see whom it was. She froze when she saw that it was someone that she didn't know. She knew that Rivendell was safe, she just wasn't so sure about its occupants.  
  
He wore a white and gold ensemble that covered him; the sleeves dipped lowly, opening on top and low on the bottom. ((Imagine a regular shirtsleeve with a little more room at the end, like bellbottomed jeans, just different.)) The gold was laced in lacy patterns over his arms and shoulders, nearly joining in the middle of his chest, only to leave off in the middle and train gaily down the sides, dripping some delicate gold thread that glittered in the light of a torch that had been lit while I wasn't looking.  
  
His leggings were also white, and he had the gentlest light brown eyes that seemed to catch all light available, or so it seemed. She glanced at his light brown hair, and saw that it too seemed to glimmer. Who was he? He was drop dead gorgeous, but she had to remember her caution. Sometimes, regretfully, the package was deceiving.  
  
"Who are you?"  
Gwahahahahaa!!! Yes, I am evil, I know. I'm stuck with what to do as of now. Please review!! I love to see the inside views people have on my fan fictions. 


	6. Can we say this in our dreams?

"Who are you?" I asked him, looking to the Elf with curiosity. He gave me a small and slightly amused smile. I got the feeling that I was the first one to see him smile in a long time. Suddenly, I felt sorry for him.  
  
I somehow knew, inwardly, that he didn't smile very much, and it was a gift to see it. I wished that he would smile more. It seemed to lighten his features and bring him to an even more masculine beauty.  
  
"Amin naa Celeborn. Lle?"  
  
He said this with a larger smile. I paused for a moment, and then responded, albeit hesitatingly. testing what little Elvish my friend Gina had been trying to teach me back at home.  
  
"Vedui'. Amin naa Jessica. Saesa omentien lle."  
  
Celeborn, she noticed, looked surprised. From what she knew he had heard, she had been here for a lone day, and already she was speaking Elvish, and understanding what she said, apparently. Or already she had had a teacher, which was unlikely. Jessica tilted her head to the side. "Have I said something wrong, Celeborn? You look startled. Let me guess I messed up my words, didn't I?"  
  
"Lle ume quel. You did well. Where did you learn? Have you been tutored in the Elvish language already?"  
  
"Um, a friend taught me some Elvish is all. You made me nervous, making me wait so long for an answer. I thought that I'd said something really awful or something." I smiled at him, I'd always been shy, and if I wasn't a sucker for a good accent and a fair face then I didn't know 'who' I was. He looked old without looking old. I saw it in his expression, the sad way that he smiled and I saw in his wise, ocean blue eyes.  
  
I was at a loss as for what to say. I looked to his clothes again and felt half underdressed around him. I met his eyes once again and shrugged. I looked out at the stars for a moment. I was caught by how many that there were, peering over the deep colors of the fading sun. I was used to city lights.  
  
I was literally half blind out here, in the dark, if not more. I felt angry with that. Elves could see easily in the dark, and here I was, in the dark, and he could probably see me just as well as he could have in the dining hall. I turned and saw he was not where he had been, but by the wall now, too. I wondered what he saw in the constellations, but didn't ask.  
  
I looked to the stars, and let them drown me in their eternally cool and glittering blanket of tranquil silence. . .  
  
After awhile, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and gave a light jump. I looked over to where I had been tapped and saw Legolas standing there. Celeborn was gone, as far as I could tell, by looking around. I stood back up, as I had been sitting on the wall, looking out at the stars.  
  
"Legolas, vendui'." I smiled lightly. I was wide-awake now. And in a much better mood, and I was glad that he had taken me from the stars. I t had been getting too distant for me to see any longer, my thoughts in the way of the sky.  
  
"Aragorn tells me that you think I am leaving you with every guest of mine that I can manage, and more." He replied. He didn't look thrilled. I lost some of my good mood and felt like kicking myself. I'd been such an ass to him.  
  
"I apologize Legolas. I was just in a bad mood. Being taken away from the only home you've ever known your entire life will do that to you. I should probably go and apologize to Arwen, too. I mean... she was only reacting to her instinct to dislike Dwarves, I guess." I looked down, thinking. Legolas seemed to be surprised, and smiled to me.  
  
"I accept your apology. Now that you've explained why you were in such a bad mood, I think I can afford to accept your apology." He offered his hand to me, and I looked at it in light question. Then it clicked. Hmm. Should I be lady like or no.? I looked to him and his hand dropped, but he looked even more amused now.  
  
"Suit yourself. Don't expect to be treated like a lady if you won't act like one," he teased.  
  
I smiled. "Fine. I'm not much of a 'lady' anyway, unless you count just being female. Where did your fancy Bow and Arrow set go? I remember seeing it when you introduced me to Gimli." Indeed, he was now wearing a pale blue shirt and the same leggings as before, and a light white vest over the shirt, and this time his hair was actually combed. "And where is Celeborn? I mean... he just kind of disappeared."  
  
"He had to meet with Elrond, I suppose. He may have left quietly so as not to disturb you. As for my bow and arrows, they are in my room. Did you truly expect me to carry them around all the time? Maybe I'll show them to you tomorrow if you'd like." He stepped back a few steps and leaned against a pillar as he spoke.  
  
I smiled. It sounded like fun. Maybe he'd let me try them out? There was a chance, I guessed.  
  
After little more conversation, and wandered around until I found my room. I was so tired I thought I was asleep on my feet. Is that even possible, though? I wondered, passing yet another unfamiliar door. They all looked the bloody same. I sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Well if I can't find my room, I'm going to kidnap a pillow and blanket for a nice outside view."  
  
"Sounds interesting." A voice replied. I jumped and turned, more awake from being startled. I blinked when I saw Elrond standing there, smiling like I was the most amusing thing that had happened for a very long time. "Perhaps you should try the garden if you wish to sleep outside. The ground may be a tad moist come morning, however." He said, grinning.  
  
I remembered the waterfall wasn't so far from it. I gave a lopsided smiled. "Um, can you help me find my room, please? Outside the mosquitoes will kill me if I go out there now." I joked, shrugging.  
  
"Indeed. Yes, I will help you find your room. How did you become so lost? Your room is on the other side of my house." he said, and started leading me to it. I told him how tired I was and he nodded in what seemed like understanding. When we finally got there I was so happy I hugged Elrond.  
  
Elrond was so startled for a moment all he did was stand there, then he tenderly gave me a very light hug back and pushed me off towards the door.  
  
"Diola lle." I said, and he turned away after a nod. I closed the door and sat on the warm bed. The only things I got off were my shoes, and then I curled under the covers and let sleep fall over me like a warm and welcome thing.  
((Hello everyone. =) Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far. I'm in a good mood today, no? Actually I feel really tranquil, and that makes for a weird chappie, I know. (Sigh) Please R/R! I would love any ideas, because, as you can see, I'm running short on them. Also, you should read Why Me? By one of my favorite fanfiction.net authors, but read Why You first, if you want to really understand everything. Trust me, it's hilarious!!!)) 


	7. Terrorizing kittens and endearing swords...

If there is anything that I hate more than time warps. It's when the sun is right in your eyes, driving you out of bed and then finding that your not alone. I blinked up at the figure standing there, and frowned at Legolas as he stared at me, sitting in bed drowsily and blinking to keep sleep from retaking me. What the.? I saw the flash of bright silver in his hand. What on earth was he doing.?  
  
"Um, Legolas.? What are you doing here, in my room, with a mirror?" I ran a hand over my hair, and it immediately stopped, stuck on a snarl. I stood up and looked at him as he smirked at me. I frowned at him. What was so funny? I just didn't get it.  
  
I looked down. I was still dressed. I wasn't even wrinkled. My clothes were still smooth even. It clicked then. My hair. What had he done.? I ran my hand over my hair again. Delicately. That was no snarl; it was more like a pin holding my hair in place. I felt along my hair, and felt a few small braids. I was lightly confused. He'd done this? It was done so. elegantly. It wrapped around my hair into a high, light ponytail, and then it was a loose river of soft hair.  
  
What on earth? How had he managed that? Hair stylists would have mobbed him for that information.  
  
"Legolas, did you do this?" I asked, feeling the hairdo gently, afraid it would fall apart if my touch were too persistent. He gave a small nod. "Indeed I did. I thought your hair needed a new style. Though it was hard to find something fitting you, with such short hair."  
  
"My hair is not that short." I protested, but I smiled. Not very many people did my hair very often. Or at all. I never let them, afraid that they'd pull too hard or do something to it. Hey, after what I'd seen in school, why shouldn't I be paranoid?  
  
I stood up and it felt strange not to have very much of my hair trailing down my shoulders, and down my back. I took Legolas' silver mirror and tried to see what he had done. My suspicions were soon confirmed, but I realized that there were two braids like his in my hair. Hmm, cool. I smiled and looked at him.  
  
"I didn't know that you were such an artist. Maybe I'll have to treat you better, too, huh?"  
  
Legolas remained silent. I don't think he knew I was kidding. When I said I was he nodded and smiled again, his smile from before having left because of his confusion. "Look, Legolas." I said, sitting on the bed once again and putting the elvish shoes/boots on. I looked up as I did, trying to see if he was listening or not.  
  
"I really am sorry for being such a bitch yesterday, just to let you know. I mean, you knew what had happened and everything and had acted like you didn't even care, so Yeah that made me grumpy."  
  
I frowned at the ground. Where was my other shoe?  
  
"I can see why, Lady Jessica. You see, I."  
  
I looked under the bed, nearly toppling off of it. Oh, there it was! I reached under it and grabbed it. Suddenly, it screamed. Or was that me? A white kitten was standing on all fours, hissing at me.  
  
I smirked. I'd accidentally grabbed its tail instead of the shoe. I think poor Legolas nearly had a stroke. I mean, even he yelped. I smiled suddenly and grabbed the kitten around its leg, the closest thing to me, and was soon holding it.  
  
It blinked at me and sniffed my hand. "Oh my god isn't she just adorable!?" I gushed, petting her. The White cat paid no attention to Legolas until I heard him sigh. I looked up at him innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what'? I have never heard such a shriek before in Rivendel. I'm surprised you have not killed the kitten with that noise you made!"  
  
My mouth immediately dropped open. What happened to nice Leggie!? He was being so mean! I didn't scream that badly. and besides, that was merely a yelp, from where I come from, that is. What, when in need of help, yelp? Jeez. I do not think so! If he wanted to be bratty again though, I could return the favor.  
  
"Your not going to start being weird again, are you, Legs? Because I can be just as weird, and weirder!" I put the kitten on the bed, and grabbed my shoe from under the bed. Soon, I was ready for a walk or something.  
  
I mean, heck, that's what I do. I like to get up, and leave the room I slept in. I mean, hey, it's not the center of my life. Well, not unless you count sleep. Legolas had picked up the kitten, which he was studying.  
  
It looked like they were having some kind of staring contest, but Legolas' eyes were moving. I frowned, but watched, my head tilted to the side in curiosity. Eventually, I asked, thinking that this was getting ridiculous.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with the cat? I mean, there's only so much that you can see, you know what I'm getting at?" He put the cat down. Or should I say, he dropped it and it was lucky to land on one foot? I sighed and left the room. I looked at the ring on my finger to make sure it was still there, and wandered off.  
  
It wasn't long before I ran into Pippin, a Hobbit that had come with Aragorn and the other two hobbits. I only knew him from the fan art my friend did of him a few times. Carrie always did like drawing, mostly Legolas pictures, some Aragorn, some Boromir.  
  
But she especially loved to draw the Hobbits. Though it was beyond me (Jessica) as to why I remembered Pippins name and none of the other hobbits names, except for Frodo. I moved my hair behind me, and onto my back, thinking that it was getting in the way. I looked to my right when I suddenly heard the metallic clang of metal ringing through the air.  
  
I immediately perked up a little bit more, and smiled. Hell yes! Swords! I loved swords! I was headed down the nearest set of stairs and followed the light clinks and clangs of sword fighting. I was only too happy to follow the sounds until I reached a large Archery grounds.  
  
I watched as I came across the sight of two men sparring. Or, that's what it looked like. He had long, soft brown hair and a mustache and beard, but really it was just a goatee. He had a woodsy look to him. He was somehow genteel, though. The other was an elf who seemed to be sparring with ease, but didn't look like he was winning. I blinked in surprise when I realized the opponent was none other than Lord Elrond.  
  
If I'd been any more surprised, I'd have fallen on my head, I was sure of it. Why had I even thought that Elrond couldn't fight? I mean, the . elf was the head of a house. Of course he knew how to fight! I watched in amazement as Elrond knocked Aragorns sword out of his hand and stood down.  
  
I smiled as Aragorn picked up his sword and smiled at Elrond.  
  
"Then it is done, and it shall be remade. I still do not wish for this my friend, but it is, how it would have been anyway in the end."  
  
"Well said, Aragorn. And true." I wondered if I should even be hearing that. Or anything else they were saying. Or were going to say. I took a step back and wouldn't it so happen that the second I moved, I was in Lord Elronds glare. I felt like I'd been caught spying or something. Aragorn was watching me now, too.  
  
I smiled feebly. "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here, Lady Jessica? He asked in a very soft, very serious kind of voice. It carried, though. I took a moment to marvel at that, but answered.  
  
"Well, I heard the sword fighting, and I got curious and came your way. In my world, swords don't really exist except for decoration and are rare to come by unless you find a sword collector. I've always thought they were cool though and I thought that it was really, really awesome that you guys were actually sword fighting. I've never even really seen that before and when you guys ended and started talking about.. Whatever it was, then I started to feel like I shouldn't be here and listening to it, because it's not my business and all."  
  
I frowned and looked away, uncomfortable. I looked back and there were looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
"Yu mean to tell us that there are no swords in your world in use, and are merely decorations?" Aragorn asked in disbelief. "How do you protect yourselves?"  
  
"We use guns. It's like a very highly advanced bow and arrow. kind of. It's metal, and shoots these little bullets, or pieces of metal at you. I don't really know how to explain them. they're at least ten times as dangerous though."  
  
"Would you like to learn how to use a sword, Milady?" I smiled and nodded. I hoped I wasn't too weak, or holding up the sword wasn't too big of a problem. Aragorn walked over to me and I stood a bit taller. Didn't want him to think I was some kind of coward, now, did I?  
  
"Do you think you could handle my sword? Or do you need something lighter, or smaller?"  
  
I blanched inwardly. His sword!? My god I'd end up killing myself!  
  
"I definitely need something a little smaller and lighter. I'd die trying to do anything with that thing. No offense but I mean. well, look at it, Aragorn, and look at me."  
  
He smiled like he was going to laugh, but wisely did not. He left, and I walked towards Lord Elrond a little. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So," I asked, curious, "who's teaching me?" He smiled, and I knew I was in deep doo-doo. I mean, it was that knowing smile that you knew meant trouble. Oh God, I thought. Just then Aragorn reappeared, and brought a semi heavy, half as tall as me, sword. I think it was supposed to be complimentary to my size, but I felt like a dwarf with this sword.  
  
I took it though, and Aragorn held the scabbard. I weighed it, and decided it was a good sword. That and I liked the oriental leaves on the blades. "Are you ready? Lord Elrond asked, and I smiled.  
  
Let the training begin!  
  
((Whoopee! Like, I hope? Please review. I know that this isn't much of a AN, (authors note,) but it's exactly 6:11 a.m. over here, sooo.. Yeah. Please review if you like.)) 


	8. The New and Improoved chapter Seven

If there is anything that I hate more than time warps. . . It's when the sun is right in your eyes, driving you out of bed and then finding that your not alone. That's what happened that fateful morning in a bedroom in Rivendell.  
  
I blinked up at a figure standing near the edge of the bed, seeing Legolas before I slammed my eyes back closed again. By Eru, that hurt! I then held my hand up to block the sun, and frowned at Legolas as he stared down at me, smirking. So, sitting up in bed drowsily and blinking to keep sleep from retaking me, I sighed.  
  
"~Quel re~, Jessica."  
  
I nodded and gave him a sleepy smile. "-Kel ray- to you, too, Leggs.." I stretched, and then blinked as the sun tried to blind me again, straightening.  
  
Isn't life wonderful when you wake up at only seven in the morning.? I ran my hand through my bangs. What the. . .? I thought, as I saw the glint and flash of bright silver in his hand. What on earth was he doing. . .?  
  
"Um, Legolas. . .? What are you doing here, in my room, with a mirror?" I ran a hand over my hair once again. And it immediately stopped, stuck on a snarl. I stood up and looked at him as he smirked at me. I frowned at him. What was so funny? I just didn't get it.  
  
I looked down. I was still dressed. I wasn't even wrinkled. My clothes were still smooth even. It clicked then. My hair. What had he done. . .? I ran my hand over my hair again. Delicately. That was no snarl; it was more like a pin holding my hair in place. I felt along my hair, and felt a few small braids. I was lightly confused. He'd done this? It was done so. elegantly. It wrapped around my hair into a high, light ponytail, and then it was a loose river of soft hair.  
  
What on earth? How had he managed that? Hair stylists would have mobbed him for that information.  
  
"Legolas, did you do this?" I asked, feeling the hairdo gently, afraid it would fall apart if my touch were too persistent. He gave a small nod. "Indeed I did. I thought your hair needed a new style. Though it was hard to find something fitting you, with such short hair."  
  
"My hair is not that short." I protested, but I smiled. Not very many people did my hair very often. Or at all. I never let them, afraid that they'd pull too hard or do something to it. Hey, after what I'd seen in school, why shouldn't I be paranoid? I had a vivid memory of a girl with spiked, neon yellow and green hair with a blue and red striped shirt on.  
  
Ick.  
  
I stood up and it felt strange not to have very much of my hair trailing down my shoulders, and down my back. I took Legolas' silver mirror and tried to see what he had done. My suspicions were soon confirmed, but I realized that there were two braids like his in my hair. Hmm, cool. I smiled and looked at him.  
  
"I didn't know that you were such an artist. Maybe I'll have to treat you better, too, huh?"  
  
Legolas remained silent. I don't think he knew I was kidding. When I said I was he nodded and smiled again, his smile from before having left because of his confusion. "Look, Legolas. . ." I said, sitting on the bed once again and putting the elvish shoes/boots on. I looked up as I did, trying to see if he was listening or not.  
  
"I really am sorry for being such a bitch yesterday, just to let you know. I mean, you knew what had happened and everything and had acted like you didn't even care, so Yeah that made me grumpy."  
  
I frowned at the ground. Where was my other shoe?  
  
"I can see why, Lady Jessica. You see, I. . ."  
  
I looked under the bed, nearly toppling off of it. Oh, there it was! I reached under it and grabbed it. Suddenly, it screamed. Or was that me? A white kitten was standing on all fours, hissing at me.  
  
I smirked. I'd accidentally grabbed its tail instead of the shoe. I think poor Legolas nearly had a stroke. I mean, even he yelped. I smiled suddenly and grabbed the kitten around its leg, the closest thing to me, and was soon holding it.  
  
It blinked at me and sniffed my hand. "Oh my god isn't she just adorable!?" I gushed, petting her. The White cat paid no attention to Legolas until I heard him sigh. I looked up at him innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what'? I have never heard such a shriek before in Rivendel. I'm surprised you have not killed the kitten with that noise you made!"  
  
My mouth immediately dropped open. What happened to nice Leggie!? He was being so mean! I didn't scream that badly. and besides, that was merely a yelp, from where I come from, that is. What, when in need of help, yelp? Jeez. I do not think so! If he wanted to be bratty again though, I could return the favor.  
  
"Your not going to start being weird again, are you, Legs? Because I can be just as weird, and weirder!" I put the kitten on the bed, and grabbed my shoe from under the bed. Soon, I was ready for a walk or something.  
  
I mean, heck, that's what I do. I like to get up, and leave the room I slept in. I mean, hey, it's not the center of my life. Well, not unless you count sleep. Legolas had picked up the kitten, which he was studying.  
  
It looked like they were having some kind of staring contest, but Legolas' eyes were moving. I frowned, but watched, my head tilted to the side in curiosity. Eventually, I asked, thinking that this was getting ridiculous.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with the cat? I mean, there's only so much that you can see, you know what I'm getting at?" He put the cat down. Or should I say, he dropped it and it was lucky to land on one foot? I sighed and left the room. I looked at the ring on my finger to make sure it was still there, and wandered off.  
  
It wasn't very long before I ran into Pippin, a Hobbit that had come with Aragorn and the other two hobbits. I only knew him from the fan art my friend did of him a few times. Carrie always did like drawing, mostly Legolas pictures, some Aragorn, and some Boromir. . .  
  
But she especially loved to draw the Hobbits. Though it was beyond me (Jessica) as to why I remembered Pippins name and none of the other hobbits names, except for Frodo. I didn't spend very long talking to Frodo. Bilbo was too busy trying to get his attention, so I let him have it, and said my farewell.  
  
Eventually, I was walking down the outside corridors, and was very, very bored. I moved my hair behind me, and onto my back, thinking that it was getting in the way. I looked to my right when I suddenly heard the metallic clang of metal ringing through the air.  
  
I immediately perked up a little bit more, and smiled. Hell yes! Swords! I loved swords! I was headed down the nearest set of stairs and followed the heavy, and yet light, because of their distance from me, clinks and clangs of sword fighting. I was only too happy to follow the sounds until I reached a large Archery grounds.  
  
Yes! Goodbye, boredom! I thought happily. I watched as I came across the sight of two men sparring. Or, that's what it looked like they were doing, anyway. One of them had long, soft brown hair and a mustache and beard, but really it was just a goatee. He had a woodsy kind of a look to him.  
  
And he was somehow genteel. I realized with a start that this was Aragorn. He sure looked different. The other was an elf who seemed to be sparring with ease, but didn't look like he was winning. I blinked in surprise when I realized the opponent was none other than Lord Elrond.  
  
If I'd been any more surprised, I'd have fallen on my head, I was sure of it. Why had I even thought that Elrond couldn't fight? I mean, the Elf was the head of a house. Of course he knew how to fight! I shook my head as I watched in amazement as Elrond suddenly turned the whole fight around, and knocked Aragorns sword right out of his hand, and stood down, his sword pointing to the ground.  
  
I smiled as Aragorn picked up his sword and nodded to Elrond. He seemed to sigh, and looked almost displeased.  
  
"Then it is done, and it shall be remade. I still do not wish for this my friend, but it is how it would have been anyway in the end."  
  
"Well said, Aragorn. And true." I wondered if I should even be hearing that. Or anything else that they were saying or were going to say. I took a step back and wouldn't it so happen that the very second I moved, or so it seemed, I was in Lord Elronds glare. I felt like I'd been caught spying or something. Aragorn was watching me now, too.  
  
I felt myself blush in embarrassment. I smiled feebly. "Hi. . ."  
  
"What are you doing here, Lady Jessica?" He asked in a very soft, very serious kind of a voice. It carried, though. I took a moment to marvel at that, but answered.  
  
"Well, I heard the sword fighting, and I got curious and came your way. In my world, swords don't really exist except for decoration and are rare to come by unless you find a sword collector. I've always thought they were cool though and I thought that it was really, really awesome that you guys were actually sword fighting. I mean, I've never even really seen that before, and when you guys ended the sword fight and started talking about. . . Whatever it was, then I started to feel like I shouldn't be here and listening to it, because it's not really my business and all. . ."  
  
I frowned and looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable. I looked back a moment later, only to find that there were looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
"Do you mean to tell us that there are no swords in your world in use, and are merely decorations?" Aragorn asked in disbelief. "How do you protect yourselves?"  
  
"We use guns. It's like a very highly advanced bow and arrow. kind of. It's metal, and shoots these little bullets, or pieces of metal at you. I don't really know how to explain them. they're at least ten times as dangerous though."  
  
A look between Lord Elrond and Aragorn, before Aragorn smirked, and Elrond gave a little nod. I grew both concerned and curious. What were they planning? "Would you like to learn how to use a sword, Milady?" I smiled and nodded. I hoped I wasn't too weak, or that holding up the sword wasn't too big of a problem.  
  
Aragorn walked over to me and I stood a bit taller. Didn't want him to think I was some kind of coward, now, did I?  
  
"Do you think you could handle my sword? Or do you need something lighter, or smaller?"  
  
I blanched inwardly. His sword!? My god I'd end up killing myself!  
  
"I definitely need something a little smaller and lighter. I'd die from a hernia trying to do anything with that thing. No offense but I mean. . . well, look at it, Aragorn, and look at me."  
  
He smiled like he was going to laugh, but wisely did not. He left, and I walked towards Lord Elrond a little. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So," I asked, curious, "who's teaching me?" He smiled, and I knew I was in deep doo-doo. I mean, it was that knowing smile that you knew meant trouble.  
  
Oh God, I thought. Just then Aragorn reappeared, and brought a semi heavy, half as tall as me, sword. I think it was supposed to be complimentary to my size, but I felt like a dwarf with this sword.  
  
I took it though, and Aragorn held the scabbard. I weighed it, and decided it was a good sword. That and I liked the oriental leaves on the blades.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lord Elrond asked, and I smiled.  
  
Let the training begin!  
(((((A/N=: This a new and enhanced chapter from the original chapter seven which I think that I'll keep up just so that you can compare them. Enjoy! Thanks to every one that reviewed!!))))) 


	9. The Screaming Stallion Beleger

((((On with the story, yes? Lol, sorry, I'm only tired, my computers back, Yay!!! I haven't updated in so long 'cause our old one (and by that I mean my old computer, if you could call it that,) couldn't even support Internet. Anyway, yeah. here ya go! And thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! I so enjoyed that! I love it when you guys review!!! ^_^".)))))  
  
~ I was beat, and I was tired. I was so not used to sword fighting, period. I wasn't sure I ever wanted to do it again. Let me explain. . .  
  
I'd started out well enough, but unfortunately, had used all of my energy too soon and left little left to spar with. Oh, pardon me. Practice. I snorted inwardly. Yeah, right. I looked at the newly acquired cut in my left arm. You'd think they'd be a little more careful, but it had been my fault. Or so I'm told. The cut was shallow and painful, but covered nonetheless.  
  
Of course, I wasn't very happy about the cut, but eh, I had to get cut up sometime, I suppose. I shrugged. Arwen had even given me a sympathetic smile. God help me, I have idiots pitying me. This cannot be good. I mean, really. . . I walked down a garden path, smiling as I saw the various kinds of flowers there. The thing people always forget is that in the fictions that Lord of the Rings fans write, the flowers aren't always just one kind or another, there's a variety.  
  
And since it was a different world, then some of the flowers may not even exist in the world of Middle Earth, and vice verse. I bent down and touched the tender petals of a black flower with bright blue and pink stripes in the center and gold on the very edges. The center was a kind of deep blue that reminded me vividly of the color of the sea.  
  
I stood back up, leaving the flower and it's hoard of buddies alone. In a few moments, I saw more of them, but in a pattern. Maybe I would be able to paint it later. Or draw it. I was much better with pencil and paper than I was with paint and paper. I did love the look of the flower, and it's pattern.  
  
I suddenly smiled. Something about being here reminded me of something, and now I knew what. . . it was stupid, but I was reminded of the old Indian movies I had seen, and how the Indians had always liked to keep things natural, the way that the elves did. It made me smile. I picked some grass, and rolled it in my hands slowly, thinking.  
  
I must have stood there for a while before I came out of my trancelike state. I looked at the sky, and then back forward, and continued to walk through the foliage, wondering what to do. My grass stem was dying out, so I plucked a taller one, and then rolled it between my hands as I walked.  
  
Things kept on changing as I walked, like when I was passing a sea of grass, and realized I was right on top of the elvish city yet again. I shook my head, and went forward, and now, I was wandering around, by the archery practice area. I leaned back against a pillar of wood, watching them practice, and being too shy to ask I could try for myself.  
  
I watched one elf in particular; he had a young look to him, and was actually pretty tall. Of course, I'm only five foot four, so a lot of things seem big to me, but the way he stood was different, and seemed to be able to draw, aim and shoot faster than anyone else. I wondered if he were trying to show off, or if he was really just that fast.  
  
"Enjoying the show?"  
  
I jumped, I couldn't help it, I was startled by a strange voice, behind me, and damn close, at that. I looked behind me so fast that I actually hurt my neck in the process. I winced, both physically and mentally. It was Lord Elrond, come to be curious. He was smirking, looking as though he were about to laugh, but had thought better of it. It was two days after the spar or "training" that I had had.  
  
"You can make noise, I know you can. I just wasn't listening."  
  
Okay, that just sounded dumb. Even to me. And I was the one saying it, how sad is that? He ignored what I had said, even though I knew that he'd heard me. Instead, he looked thoughtful. I wondered what he was thinking about. With Elrond around, there was always cause for a little worry. I had learned that the hard way.  
  
"So why are you sneaking about, scaring girls and everyone else?"  
  
"I was not sneaking about." He protested, looking back to me. He had returned to watching the archers practice, but the look I got was indignant. I would have bet that he was faking it, too. I gave him a small push.  
  
"Would you lighten up? Even Gimli is more cheerful than your being. Say, why are you just watching them, when you could be practicing with them?"  
  
"Because I can always practice later, dear Jessica."  
  
I gave a false glare. Yeah, he could.  
  
I spent the next four hours doing noting but watch the archers, accidentally run into, a hobbit, literally, for not watching where I was going, (that had been Pippin) and now I was trying to climb a very tall, unsteady tree. Why? Well, I was bored, and thought while I was here, I'd try the tree thing out.  
  
I gripped the limb tightly, hoping not to fall from the tree as my balance steadily worsened from my silent laughter. I also kept getting these looks like "What the hell is she doing?" it made me smile to get this looks, because it reminded me of what a goof I could be. So I sat on a low branch, kicking my feet, watching what I could of the world.  
  
Of course, this meant that the branch I was sitting on was almost too thin for my weight to be on it. So I held onto the branch above me.  
  
I suddenly wondered how Mm and Dad were. I bowed my head down some. While I was here with Eves, Rangers, Hobbits and Half Elves, Mom and Dad were probably scared out of their mind for me. That and I missed my cats, Precious, Pinstripe, and Oreo. Well, at least they were safe in their dimension. . . even though I knew I wasn't safe here, and that beauty could be a mask for safety. Just because a cat has white fur doesn't mean its soul is white, sort of thing.  
  
"I can see you in my mind- In the palm of my hand- I can see you in the sand. Every where that I am, Is this where you are? Are you in my storybook land. . .?"  
  
I hummed the tune after I was done singing it, looking at the sleeve of the shirt that the elves had given me, and then looking up to see a bird about five feet from me in a branch. It looked like some kind of finch. Cool, I thought, watching it preen itself.  
  
Maybe someday, I can get a pet bird. Or maybe a hawk. . .? It'd be a nice fast way for anyone else I know to get news quickly. She was interrupted by the sound of a wild horse neigh. It sounded terrified, like it had been caught in fire. This was more than enough to get her to peruse (investigate) the situation. She climbed down quickly, not wanting to lose the sound of the neighing horse.  
  
'I hope it's okay,' she thought, running quickly in the direction of the neighing. There were elves trying to restrain a large horse that looked nearly as large as a Clydesdale. She gasped as it reared; tossing it's head and neighing again, loudly.  
  
"Get away from that horse, you dolts! Do you really want to be crushed?" She yelled in sudden anger and concern at and for the Elves that were trying to capture the huge beast.  
  
"Mani?" said an elf, looking over his shoulder to me in surprise.  
  
"You heard me, release it! Your only scaring him more, and you might even get killed if you don't."  
  
I watched in soft awe as they actually listened. The horse had huge eye's, showing too much white, panic was written in his too white eyes. The saddle that covered back was heaving heavily from his breathing, which was deep enough for me to guess as his panic and exhaustion. It snorted, and stabbed the earth with an angry hoof, sending dust flying up into the air.  
  
He seemed to calm down slightly after that. It was when an elf came closer that the horse cried out, snorting again afterwards. It reminded me of a person who was afraid of people because he/she had been beaten as a child. I felt like crying at the thought. I took a step forward, and I was suddenly the new center of attention, the huge horse was watching me, and I paused, I didn't want to scare the horse.  
  
For one, a horse that big can literally crush you. For two, a scared one will do the same, but faster, and probably will hurt you and everyone else around you as well if they're in the way. There was more, but I was busy walking cautiously forward, and reached out my hand, to the beast could smell my palm, knowing that if it wanted, one of it's nips could take my hand, practically.  
  
"Shhh. . ." I whispered softly to the horse, and yet, myself. It lowered its head slowly, cautiously sniffing my hand it made a kind of grunt, and nudged its nose in my hand. Taking that as permission, I touched its long nose, and smiled. I could scarcely believe that it liked me after the elves had tried to restrain it. I looked at his fur, though damp on his head, he looked okay, say for his neck and what I could see of his side, he'd been whipped.  
  
There was a mixture of comments coming from the elves, some were rude, and most I didn't understand. I looked to the elf that I'd startled earlier.  
  
"What do we do with him now that he's been calmed down slightly? He can't go to the stalls; the other horses could frighten him and start him in another panic. Better yet. . . where did you find him?"  
  
"That devil horse, the Valar curse him, merely appeared from behind a pair of elves and nearly ran Lord Elrond over." I looked down, still petting the horses' nose and scratching his ears gently. It made a harrumph sound, but it sounded like it was more comfortable. I looked and for the first time, I collected something.  
  
It had just appeared, it had a real saddle, and reins that included a bit. But there was no travel ware and it had whip marks.  
  
This horse wasn't from Middle Earth, I was damn near sure of it. How could it be? I took the horses reins in hand and lead him away from the elves. They had no idea what to do with him anyway, so I'd take him with me, and see if I could find somewhere near to put him, till I made sure that Lord Elrond was alright.  
  
"Stay here, Beleger (strength). Try not to flip out, okay?" I told the horse as I tied his reins to a tree. I didn't want to lose him. If he had found a way here, there was a chance that he'd find the way back. And if he ever went back, I wanted him to be with me, so I could find and maybe kill his owner.  
  
I don't approve of animal cruelty. Could you tell?  
  
I found my way to his room easily enough. Arwen and his tree sons plus Aragorn were there with him, as another elf dressed what seemed to be a very bruised and cut up side. I winced merely at the sight. That HAD to hurt. I simply could not imagine what kind of pain he was enduring, yet when he saw me, he even managed a light smile and a raised brow.  
  
"Lady Jessica, you have heard of my injury, then?"  
  
"My god, that Clydesdale got you good, didn't he? Are you going to be all right? "I asked, looking from his wound to him. Aye, I'd heard but I didn't think that he was so badly injured.  
  
"I am not alright, though I will be. Did they slay that horse yet as I have directed them to?" He gasped as the nurse continued to stitch up his side.  
  
"Kill it!? Why? There is no reason to! It simply is a huge horse that was scared! It was running from whatever had scared it, and then it was tossed into another world, this one, and caught by elves again, I guess they had to catch him again after he got free and grazed you, but hey he's fine now. . . and he's a nice horse, too. He doesn't need to die!" I was angry. Kill a horse? Over my dead body! I would be the only one to feed it from now on. I'd make sure they didn't try to kill Beleger.  
  
"The creature is insane! It doe's need to die. I am sorry if you are upset by this. But. . ."  
  
"There is no but! He will either live or you will have to kill me to kill him! That creature may be my only key to get back home! And if you kill it and the horse you kill a part of me as well by killing my only chance of returning home, and THAT, I will not allow monsieur."  
  
I turned and left the room. I heard foot falls behind me and was spun about to face Aragorn, the Ranger. I was instantly still. I knew he was good with a sword, and I didn't want to lose my head because I twitched the wrong muscle. I suddenly wished to death that I had seen Lord of the Rings and the Two Towers. Damn it. I cursed myself then.  
  
"Why did you say and do those things? You need not die for a horse." Aragorn tried to reason.  
  
I half snarled at Aragorn, pulling away. "It is my decision to defend and keep Beleger if I wish it. My life is my own. I sincerely doubt that you disagree with me. At least on that, Aragorn, Arathorns son."  
  
He half smiled. "Well spoken, and well said. I will speak with Elrond of the horse, but I suggest until then that you stay near the horse, if it let's you."  
  
It was then that I noticed his right arm had blood on it, and when Aragorn saw me look, he said nothing, but turned and went back into the room.  
  
What was going to happen, now?  
((((You guys, I am very sorry it took me sooo long to update, but like I said, I've been busy mourning the death of my Grandfather, Walter L Krueger. If you're kind, send up a prayer for him. Also, I think this is a pretty long chapter. I could add more, but it is approximately 2:11 a.m. over here in Minnesota. I need sleep. Oh, please review. What do you see happening after this? What will happen to Beleger? What of Jessica? Anyway, review, please. "^_^"  
  
A moment of silence for the deceased.  
  
Thank you, I appreciate it. 


	10. Belegers Strength

That night I stood, sat, and leaned, near Beleger. I didn't let anyone come near him say Aragorn, who came out at dawn with a bucket of hay and an apple. I frowned. What, no food for me? But that was as far as my thoughts went, because Beleger began snorting and whipping his tail. Aragorn, I saw, stopped, and watched on as I patted Beleger's neck and face.

"Shh, hey, he's a good guy, honest." Aragorn began nearing again, and I kept soothing the huge animal. Eventually Aragorn was having his hand sniffed too. But Beleger was being stubborn and wouldn't even eat unless it was from me.

"Your horse seems to only like women. I dare say it trusts me enough to tolerate me. I have spoken to Lord Elrond, Jessica. He will let the horse live but you must train the horse on how to control its rage towards men. I can see, as can any other that this horse has been badly treated and ill favored, but something must be done, and I do not think one as young as you knows how to properly train a horse."

I found myself smiling. It was a chance. And I had an idea, but would it work? I didn't know. "Aragorn? Do you think that you might help me? Well, if Beleger allows it, anyway . . ." I looked doubtfully to the large horse.

"We shall see. It depends on if he will try as well, and if he even wants to be trained. For him, training seems to be by whip and cruelty, and that, I fear, is what he may expect."

"Look, Aragorn, I trust almost everyone here. Only ones I don't trust are the ones I haven't met yet. But If Elrond is Lord of this House I believe he'll send someone kill something if he says to. I'm glad he'll let Beleger live, I just want to make sure he'll keep his word. Do you think he will?"

"I'm sure of it. I was raised here in Rivendell, by the Elves. If they say they'll do something, they'll do it. That means promises as well."

I nodded. I was tired and didn't really feel like arguing with him. I went off into the 'food place', as I had dubbed it, or cafeteria, and got some food. I was happily eating a very tasty apple when someone sat beside me. I looked up, and to my surprise, it was Elrond. I looked away slightly, biting my lip.

"Hey, Elrond . . ." I said, looking down, then back up. I set the apple on the table.

"Quel re, Jessica. Do not look so aggrieved. I understand that you want to go home. This is not your place. Though I must ask you to try to train that . . . huge animal. It hardly seems a horse, it is so large . . . I cannot endanger my people. I am sure that you understand."

I nodded and smiled. I did. I understood but training that animal seemed close to impossible, even in retrospect. Yet I was very willing to try. Would it work? I hoped so. I almost needed it to.

"He's a Clydesdale. In my time, they are indeed horses, but they're so large they have to be kept specially. I think Beleger is either half-breed or still young. He's going to get bigger if he's younger than he seems. Clydesdales are some of the biggest horse breeds on Earth, though there are a few that are even larger."

Lord Elrond took a drink from his cup, looking thoughtful. He was looking at me a moment later when I looked back up. I smiled. "They're as smart if not smarter than regular horses. I'm sure I can tame him with Aragorns help. Beleger let him come close this morning."

"I've given my word not to slay the horse, and I will not. But he's counting on you, Lady Jessica. If he goes wild, you cannot expect my mercy again if he hurts more people."

"I swear to God I'll do my best," I said, meaning it, and ferverently hoping that I could.


End file.
